Adictos
by cadis-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha Dos jovenes exitosos ricos, engreidos, altaneros y adictos al sexo, que a pesar de sus personalidades entablaran un tipo de "relacion" ... Podran encontrar el amor? averiguenlo aki AVISO: es un fic para mayores de edad, si no lo eres no lo leas no me hare cargo del trauma que pueda causar D:
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Esta historia comienza con nuestra protagonista… Soy Sakura Haruno he vivido parte de mi niñez en un orfanato ya que mis padres me habían abandonado con solo 2 meses de haber nacido, hasta los 8 años cuando fui adoptada por una hermosa pareja; la reconocida violinista y el gran escritor Mebuki y Kazashi Haruno quienes me brindaron 2 hermosos años llenos de felicidad y amor, pero no tuve la suerte de disfrutarlo mas ya que ellos fallecieron en un accidente de avión, pero no todo fue desgracias ya que luego de mi perdida fui a vivir con mi tía Tsunade Senju hermana de mi fallecida madre Mebuki, quien nunca pudo tener hijos por eso me quiere y hasta el dia de hoy me ha criado como si fuera su hija.

Ahora a mis 20 años soy reconocida como una genio por recibirme a corta edad y ser de las mejores Chef de Paris por mi destacado trabajo en varios de los más prestigiosos restaurantes y actualmente en el Pavillon Ledoyen galardonado por su 3 estrella Michelin. A quien engaño no solo soy reconocida por mi talento e inteligencia en mi profesión si no que también soy una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa pastel largo hasta la cintura, de ojos afilados verde jade, con un cuerpo de infarto deseada por muchos y envidiada por varias… pero bueno como todo el mundo tuve mis momento bochornosos quien pensaría que tremenda mujer como yo por una ridícula borrachera perdería mi virginidad a los 18, en un jardín, que clase de estúpido le quita la virginidad a una borracha, a si ya recuerdo el tarado de Kiba Inuzuka después de eso no eh vuelto a tener novio ni sexo obviamente, solo me queda ver porno y masturbarme de ves en cuando, a pesar de mi "exitosa vida" me siento patética porque a pesar de que me sobren pretendientes ninguno logra llamar mi atención solo son unos engreídos que por tener dinero piensan que podrían conquistarme.

Por eso mis próximas metas a cumplir son las de tener mi propio restaurante y encontrar a mi hombre perfecto jajaja si como no si tal hombre existirá, ese tipo de "hombre" es solo para feas de mente reprimida, yo solo quiero un chico que mate de placer y me ofrezca sexo hasta el cansancio, a caso es mucho pedir.

Capitulo 1

Ufff quiero seguir durmiendo…. Pero no la maldita luz del sol no me lo permite, llegue tan cansada del trabajo que ni siquiera recordé cerrar las cortinas. Bien ya que mas da tendré que levantarme será imposible seguir durmiendo así que prefiero ir a darme una buena ducha, al salir me seque y me dirigí a tomar el desayuno en bata, el cual desprendía un increíble aroma al bajar las escaleras y ahí estaba la mujer que más amo mi tía Tsunade sirviendo el desayuno.

_Como amaneció la mas hermosa mujer de todo Paris- bese su mejilla a pesar de su tierna risa

Me posicione en mi asiento como es costumbre deleitando mi vista con el gran desayuno que tenia en frente.

_ Jajaja Sakura tu tan linda como siempre, desperté de maravillas y tu?- me pregunta con esa sonrisa que tanto adoro

_Bien tía, pero… aun tengo sueño – me removí en mi cilla y ella solo me miro con dulzura

_Seguro olvidaste nuevamente cerrar las cortinas – solo puedo reír -Aquí tienes tu café tal y como te gusta querida- me lo entrega con su típica sonrira

_Mmmmm – le doy un gran sorbo y sonrió – exquisito como siempre tía

No puedo evitar darle una mordida a esas tostadas y termine devorando todo que había en la mesa mientras mi tía me observaba tomando su café

_Veo que tienes hambre – me dice mirándome seriamente

_Si…. Es que anoche no tuve tiempo de cenar jeje – ughh ahí viene

_SAKURA! Ya hemos hablado sobre que debes alimentarte correctamente – me mira entre seria y preocupada si a alguien le temo en el mundo es a mi tía.

Solo puedo suspirar que les digo ella siempre se preocupa, se queda mirándome seria y ella sabe que no puedo evitarlo me concentro tanto en el trabajo que olvido hasta q debo comer

_Bien ya se que estabas ocupada lo bueno es que mientras estés conmigo al menos comerás algo

_Por eso te amo tía – corro a abrazarla

_ Ya ya aun así debes comer bien… mejor ve a cambiarte que saldremos en un rato


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Subí a mi cuarto y decidí ponerme un conjunto deportivo algo cómodo y sencillo, recogí mi cabello en una cola alta con algunos mechones cayendo por mi cara, baje hasta la sala y ahí estaba mi tía lista para comenzar con nuestra rutina.

Salimos de casa corriendo tranquilamente hasta llegar al parque que se encuentra a unas cuadras, saludamos a algunos vecinos y charlábamos como de costumbre. Decidimos descansar un momento y mientras buscaba una bebidas en la tienda frente al parque veo como un motociclista atropella a mi tía, salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella sentí morir con cada paso. Al verla en la acera tirada solo pude preguntar

_ TIA! Por Dios, estas bien? – mi vos sonaba angustiada

_Si cariño, no te preocupes- me mira con esa sonrisa que tanto adoro y me dice- Ayúdame a levantarme, si?

La ayude y al ver que no tenia anda grave no pude evitar que la furia y bronca que sentía me dominaran y me dirigí al motociclista agarrando del cuello le dije

_Eres idiota o que mierda te pasa que no ves al conducir, maldito imbécil casi mat…- y ahí escucho como Tsunade

_Sakura! Detente fue un accidente, a sido mi culpa por no fijarme al cruzar - me interrumpe evitando que mate al imbécil

_Si señorita no fue solo mi culpa, pero lo siento es que no la vi y reaccione tarde, es una suerte que la señora no se haya lasti…-lo interrumpo

_Si ya me di cuenta que no estas bien de las vista, será mejor que tomes tu maldita moto y desaparezca porque no respondo por mis actos- lo veo tomar su moto y salir de alcance de mi vista

_Maldito marica que no lo cruce de nuevo por que lo mato

_Sakura tranquila mira como asustaste al pobre hombre

_Pero tía como lo defiendes si lo merecía el muy imbécil

_Si pero ahh auch- veo que Tsunade toma su brazo y hace una muecas de dolor

_Que pasa tía te duele?

_Si y mucho al parecer me fracture el brazo

_Dios ven tomaremos un taxi e iremos al hospital

Logre parar un taxi y le pedí al chofer que dirigiéramos al hospital…debí haber matado a ese tipo, de un momento a otro el taxi se detiene y veo la entrada a emergencia, le pago al chofer por sus servicios y entramos al hospital. Veo a una enfermera en recepción y le digo

_Por favor señorita atiendan a mi tía- con mis vos alterada de la preocupación

_De inmediato- la veo dirigirse a mi tía con una silla de ruedas y la sienta, preguntándome- Que sucedió?

_La choco un motociclista y ahora tiene un gran dolor en el brazo

_Bien ahora las atiende el doctor a cargo de emergencias

Veo como habla con otra enfermera, la cual se encarga de llevarnos hasta un consultorio, le agradezco y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para retirarse veo que ingresa al cuarto un joven muy guapo con un delantal blanco sin prender y por dios, si que era joven calculo que un poco mayor a mi, no puedo creer que sea doctor la mayoría son feos o panzones y este tenia un muy buen trabajado cuerpo no era exagerado pero de que estaba bueno lo estaba, tenia una cabellera azabache algo azulada en la puntas y unos ojos negros que parecían unos profundos pozos en los que podría perderme, diablo mi vagina despertó de su larga siesta al ver tremendo hombre acercarse a mi y me pregunta

_Es usted la señorita con la fractura del brazo- sujeta mi brazo y lo mueve de lado a lado mientras mira fijamente mis ojos jade

_No… soy yo, la más guapa del cuarto doctor- y noto como Tsunade empieza a reírse por lo que dijo

El sexi doctor suelta mi brazo y nos da una coqueta y excitante sonrisa de lado, juraría que podría derretir glaciares con ella

_Vaya falta la mía, debí suponerlos siempre son las bellas damas a quienes les suceden los accidente- esta su sarcástica vos es igual de sexi a el pensé

_Exacto por eso creyó que era yo la accidentada- dije sin poder evitar sonar sarcástica

_Que modesta de su parte señorita- dijo el hermoso doctor con una media sonrisa- si no es mucha molestia me permite- lo miro extrañna y dice- necesito revisar a la señora-indicándome la salida

_Claro, solo… atiéndala con cuidado- digo dedicándole una tierna mirada a Tsunade antes de dirigirme a la puerta y salir a paso firme

Luego de un rato que me pareció una larga espera veo abrirse la puerta y con el sexi doctor parado en el marco de la misma indicándome que podía pasar. Me levanto e ingresando al cuarto y veo a mi tía con el brazo vendado e inmovilizado y me informa que tendrá que medicarse y asistir dos veces a la semana para un control y realizar la fisioterapia correspondiente por algún tiempo.

_Querida voy a ir al sanitario podrías esperarme en recepción- me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza mientras la veo dirigirse a la salida

Estaba por salir pero siento que jalan de mi brazo bruscamente, me giro a la izquierda y le lanzo una fierra mirada al doctor y digo

_Que cree que hace tomando mi brazo de esa manera imbécil

_Ohh a parte de modesta y creída toda una fierra, justo como me gustan

No pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran ante tales palabras

_Y usted en un doctor con muy poca ética profesional para andar coqueteando con en pleno hospital- dije alzando una cena con notable enojo

_Bueno por lo que veo tu eres una "señorita" son muy poca educación no crees dulzura

Estaba a punto de estampar mi mano en su mejilla cuando detiene mi mano en el aire y siento como me acerca bruscamente hacia el

_Ha..-sonríe de lado y me pregunta muy cerca de rozar mis labios- Porque mejor no me dices tu nombre preciosa

_NO - contesto firmemente y lo miro enojada- Y por su bien le recomiendo soltarme de inmediato

Al ver que no me suelta y ensancha su sonrisa le doy una patada entre las bolas, ningún hombre me falta el respeto ni me exige nada y este "doctorcito" no será la excepción

_Ahhh- gime de dolor y me dice- eres una…

_Mejor que Usted no hablo si no quieres recibir otra patada mas- digo mientras veo como se retuerce de dolor

_Como decía eres toda una fierra, y eso señorita hace que me gustes mas- y nuevamente me da una de esas sonrisa de lado a las cuales parece tan acostumbra el muy engreído

Rodé mis ojo ignorando su estúpida sonrisa parce que lo de sexi lo tiene también de tarado y engreído. Salí del consultorio y al llegar a la recepción veo a mi tía charlando amenamente con las enfermeras y la miro con una tierna sonrisa y le dije

_TIA lista para irnos a casa

_Claro linda regresemos a casa

Al llegar a casa Tsunade se fue a descansar y yo decidí tomar una refrescante ducha y preparar algo para almorzar en cuando despierte mi Tia ya que ella no podrá hacerlo en un buen tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Quien es Sasuke Uchiha?... pues yo el rico y sexi doctor adicto al sexo. Bueno les contare sobre mi, desde pequeño he tenido la vida que cualquiera puede desear, padres rico y un hermano mayor los cuales siempre me consienten en todo…. Bueno casi todo ya que yo no quería ser doctor, mi pasión era la música pero si me dedicaba a ello seria un pobre músico sin dinero ya que mis padres me desheredarían por rebajar a la familia y romper con la tradición de que "todos los hombres Uchiha son grandes y reconocidos doctores bla bla bla", así que como se imaginan prefiero ser rico y un "feliz doctor" a un pobre e infeliz músico sin apellido ni familia.

Algunos dicen que soy un mujeriego, que puedo hacer no es mi culpa que las mujeres caigan rendidas a mis pies no pueden evitar suspirar y rogar que les brinde un poco de atención, después de todo soy rico, joven, guapo y provengo de una gran familia reconocida, deben estar agradecidas las muy facilonas si llegan a durar mas de 1 semana a mi lado eso si no me aburren antes.

Ya que no me falta el dinero como bien sabran, vivo en una lujosa casa digna de todo Uchica, mis padres se encuentran en Italia y mi hermano en New York, en estos momentos tengo algo parecido a una "relación" con una residente de medicina en el hospital, claro eso es lo que ella dice pero para mi no es nada importante.

En especial hoy que conocí a una chica de infarto, enserio que esta linda tiene unos ojos jade preciosos su pelo largo exótico y rosado con sus hermosos pechos y su trasero que dios, si que esta bien buena pero es toda una fiera, me encantaría hacerla mía pero se ve que no es fácil, ya que nunca en mis 23 años una mujer se había atrevido a rechazarme pero ella no seria la excepción hare que caiga y que me ruegue hacerla gemir mi nombre.

Mi problema ahora, es que no se nada de ella, calculo que debe rondar los 20 años, es exasperante ni siquiera su nombre me ha dicho, pero quizás para mi suerte y la vea en los controles para su madre, bueno no se si es madre solo puedo suponerlo por el trato que tenían, busque entre los registros médicos de la señora pero no encontré información útil y eso me decepciona pero se me pasa al escuchar el sonido de mi celular.

_Hola-contesto con fastidio al ver el nombre de quien llama

_Sasukito que te parece si me llevas a cenar esta noche- quite el celular de mi oído y rodé los ojos al escuchar la odiosa y chillona vos de Karin

Karin es la residente con la que empecé a salir hace 2 días y con la cual me eh acostado mas de mil veces, ella es de las fáciles que les sonríen y caen rendida abriéndote las piernas, la verdad las mujeres así me aburren y mucho ni dignidad tiene la tarada.

_Claro Karin paso por ti a las 20- contesto y corto la llamada sin dejar que responda por que no quiero seguir escuchando su chillona vos.

Al fin salí a las 18:30 del hospital y me dirigí a casa para ducharme y prepararme, necesito bajar un poco la tención con la que me dejo la rosadita y que mejor que un poco de sexo con la fácil de turno. Me dirigí casa de Karin y luego de un rato llegamos al Pavillon Ledoyen y pedí una de las especialidades de la casa unos Quenelle, el cual era uno de mis platos favoritos, Karin ordeno lo mismo además de aburrida ni decisión propia tiene.

Al probar mi plato no puedo evitar sorprenderme, diablos esto esta exquisito nunca había probado unos Quenelle así realmente son los mejores que eh comido y eso que no tenia ni apetito pero devore todo. Realmente debo felicitar al Chef por su magnifico trabajo.

_Disculpe señor quiero conocer al Chef que preparo el platillo- le dije al mozo

_Claro señor, si me permite un momento por favor, enseguida regreso- dijo para luego marcharse

A los minutos lo veo dirigirse a nuestra mesa y detrás de el estaba ella con una hermosa sonrisa, no puedo creerlo la chica que hoy me rechazo era el Chef que había preparado tal exquisitez, no pude evitar sonreír y ella abrió sus hermosos jades mostrando sorpresa al verme ahí al parecer no le agrado verme ya que su sonrisa se borro dejando una cara de seriedad, pero me importa una mierda ya se donde encontrarla y no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

De todos los restaurantes de Paris porque aquí, bueno no es como que me molestara que estuviera aquí pero porque esta con una chica tan insignificante de pelo rojo alborotado piel pálida que esta parece enferma y enzima más plana que mi celular, que chica tan simple para el tan "agrandado doctorcito", en fin clientes son clientes tendré que poner mi mejor cara

_Buenas noches me informaron que querían conocerme, en que puedo ayudarlos- dije cordialmente mirándolo a los ojos

_Pero que pequeño es el mundo verdad?- pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa de lo mas irritante

_...-prefiero no responder porque terminaría olvidando mi cordialidad tan característica para mis clientes

_Como le dije al mozo quería "conocerla", para felicitarla por el exquisito platillo que preparo, realmente es una maravilla quede fascinado- dice agarrando mi mano y dándole un tierno beso que me eriza la piel.

Que descarado no le importa coquetear conmigo mientras tiene a su acompañante al lado

_Gracias y me alegra que hayan disfrutado su platillos-y rápidamente quite mi mano de las suyas

_Sasukito!-dice su acompañante woa que vos mas chillona y que apodo mas ridículo- acaso se conocen?- me mira con cara de poco amigos

_Podríamos decir que si, verdad?-me mira con picardía- su madre es mi paciente, cariño.

_Corrijo no es mi madre es mi tía y si me disculpan me retiro para que sigan disfrutando su noche- dije lo mas cordial posible ya que me hartaron

Maldita sea creo que estoy celosa y no se porque mierda si este tipo no es nada mío, aunque admitámoslo no me importaría tener sexo con el.

_Claro- dice la peli teñida mirándome mal

_No espera- me detiene el tal "sasukito" como le dice la pelirroja

_Que quieres?- ahora si respondo de mala gana

_Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?- quien lo pensaría el suplicando ha…

_Sakura Haruno, contento?

_Si y mucho señorita Sakura-extiende su mano para presentarse- mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto-dice con aire de grandeza

_Que ridículo si ya nos conocemos "doctor"- dije sin aceptar su mano

_Claro pero la primera vez no salió también

_Bien… Ahora si me permites tengo que volver a trabajar.

_Iras mañana a la revisión de tu tía?

_Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia- dije mientras le daba la espalda y me alejaba

Al terminar la noche decidí salir por la puerta trasera ya que no quería tener que toparme con el tarado sexi, dios este tipo si que me pone caliente, que mas da me fui a casa y tome una ducha refrescante antes de ir a dormir, mañana tendría que ir con la tía Tsunade a su revisión y para que lo niego me encanta la idea jajaja aunque no es como que me gustase el tal Sasuke no claro que no.

 **Narra Sasuke:**

Me pregunto por se comporta así será posible que yo no le guste? No no eso es completamente imposible a que mujer no le gustaría yo. Esto es frustrante ella de verdad me gusta pero su actitud me mata, nunca había sido tratado así por una mujer, nunca le eh suplicado a ninguna solo les pido sexo y ellas dichosas de las vidas me abren las piernas, pero Sakura ella me da la impresión que me tomara trabajo, pero no importa porque yo soy un Uchiha y a nosotros no se nos niega nada ni nadie menos una mujer, la hare mía así me cueste trabajo. Pero no es como si la quisiera para enamorarme no yo no me enamoro, eso jamás a estado en mis planes yo solo quiero sexo con ella esta bien buena y eso no lo puedo negar. Y ahí esta la vos chillona de Karin sacándome de mis pensamiento será que nunca se calla.

_Sasukito has visto mis bragas- dios como es posible que sea tan chillona

_Que se yo donde quedaron, búscala debajo de la cama no se

_Acabo de hacerlo y ahí no están

_Haaa- suspiro de cansancio y le digo- Pues ponte unas del cajón bragas que esta a la derecha

_A caso estas loco!- me grita - que asco jamás utilizaría las bragas de las perras con las que has cogido

_Jajaja no me hagas reír- la miro con burla- no te hagas la señorita si tú eres igual a todas ellas

_Pero que demonios te pasa

_"A mi!... Nada solo digo la verdad bebe"- dije imitando su ridícula vos

Ya estoy arto, lo siento por ti Karin además de aburrida solo sirve para estar un rato porque hasta para el sexo es aburrida y simplona siempre lo mismo. Yo tengo mejor planes con la fiera exótica de Sakura,

_Me harte de ti Sasuke! No soy una de tus zorras para que me trates así y escúchame bien jamás pero jamás encontraras a alguien como yo

_Dios te oiga Karin porque con otra como tu y me suicido jajaja- rio al ver su cara de enojo, que ridícula- Adiós bebe! Y no olvides tus bragas

La escucho gruñir de bronca y sale de la habitación refunfuñando, dando un fuerte portazo, dirán que soy un maldito con las mujeres pero que puedo hacer es el único modo de deshacerme de las facilonas como Karin.

Me fui a dormir y no pude evitar despertar con una sonrisa al fin me libere de Karin y hoy era el primer control para la señora Tsunade ojala y Sakura también asista con ella. Decidí darme una buena ducha y arreglarme bueno no es como si lo necesitara ya que soy guapo desde nacimiento y la gente como yo no necesita esforzarse para verse bien.

Al salir de casa tome mi BMW i8 negro y en minutos llegue al hospital, no podía evitarlo miraba mi reloj en cada momento que podía y solo espera que llegaran las 10 para poder ver a Sakura

 **Narra Sakura:**

Eran las 09:40 y estaba esperando a mi Tía para irnos a su revisión en el hospital y si no nos apurábamos llegaríamos tarde no es como si me importara hacer esperar al doctor Sasuke pero bueno me gusta ser puntual. Y por eso grito desde la sala

_Tia! Apresúrate que llagaremos tarde

_Ya voy cariño es que es difícil maquillarme con un solo brazo- dijo mientras bajaba de las escaleras

_Ahí tía para que te maquillas si eres hermosa así

_Tu tan linda como siempre jaja pero no esa eres tu que se ve bellísima con o sin maquillaje- me sonroje por su comentario siempre dice cosas así se que soy hermosa pero cuando lo dice ella me da vergüenza es tonto lo se

_Ok ya mejor nos vamos, si?- solo sonríe ante mi intento de cambiar de tema

_Bien ya vámonos antes de que quedes como tomate

Salimos hasta el garaje y nos subimos a mi Ferrari rojo 488GTB 2015 amo mi auto fue un pequeño auto regalo que me hice en mi ultimo cumpleaños. Al llegar al hospital no pude evitar notar las miradas de envidia al vernos que puedo decir causo eso en la gente.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción y confirmamos la cita médica con la enfermera, luego de unos minutos la enfermera se acerca a nosotras y nos dice.

_Disculpen, pero es su turno pasen al consultorio del doctor Uchiha el las esta esperando

_Gracias señorita- dije mientras le sonreía

Al llegar a su consultorio toco la puerta y al instante escucho un adelante. Cuando ingresamos lo veo sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo en su computador, no puedo evitarlo y me quedo mirándolo un momento realmente es hermoso el condenado, de repente sube su mirada y me da una hermosa sonrisa que juro por dios moje mis bragas.

_Buen día señoritas Tsunada, Sakura es un enorme placer volver a tenerlas por aquí,

_Igualmente doctor el placer es nuestro, gracias- dice mi tía y yo solo lo miro con cara neutral

_Bien podría sentarse en la camilla para proceder con el chequeo- se levanta de su silla y guía a mi tía hasta la camilla, me mira y dice- Sakura siéntate cómoda

_Claro- digo de mala gana sacando mi celular y reviso unos mensajes que tengo sin responder ignorando toda la charla medica que entabla con mi tía, hasta que me aburro y poso mis ojos en Sasuke y me distraigo pensando en el gran amante que seria y como me gustaría que me tirara en su escritorio y me penetrara salvajemente hasta el cansancio, mierda creo que volvi a mojar mis bragas y escucho la vos de Tsunade sacándome de mis pensamiento eróticos.

_Sakura, Sakura!

_Que sucede tía?- pregunto algo atontada por mis pensamientos

_En que mundo estas, el doctor ha estado hablando

_Oh claro disculpa, que decía?- pregunto aun imaginándolo pero ahora desnudo frente de mi

_Preguntaba que si acompañas a tu tía a realizarse unas placas o te quedas aquí respondiéndome unas preguntas para necesito para su historial med…- no puedo terminar de responder porque mi tía lo interrumpió y dijo

_Se quedara, yo iré con la enfermera así ella puede responder sus preguntas doctor

No me dio tiempo ni de responder por que la veo salir antes de formular alguna palabra y noto como el me mira recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con la mirada y luego lame sus labios. Con un demonio este hombre hará que tenga un orgasmo con solo mirarlo, será mejor terminar esto antes de que me corra por su mirada.

_Y bien cuales son las preguntas doctor- interrumpí intentando terminar con la tención sexual que se estaba formando

_No tengo ninguna pregunta, solo… quería quedarme a solas contigo Sakura- mierda acaso quiere matarme o que

_Puff… que idiota eres- me burlo y lo fulmino con la mirada

_Seré tan idiota como quieras, pero al parecer te gusto porque no dejabas de mirarme como si desearas que este idiota y su gran pene te follen en este mismo memento

_Jajaja claro tu y tu "gran pene"- dije haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, acaso lee mentes o que.

_Quieres verlo para comprobar su tamaño- dice con una vos ronca mientras alza una ceja y noto como sus ojos brillan de un modo extraño

_Ya quisieras, ni que estuviera loca no quiero tener pesadillas esta noche

_Querrás decir sueños húmedos mí querida Sa-ku-ra

Lo odio con simples palabras y su penetrante mirada hace que mi vagina este dando brinco de excitación, si es así ahora no quiero imaginar como seria si me toca.

_Jaja si como no

_Bueno, tal ves tu no los tengas, pero te aseguro que yo si los tendré contigo y ese escote tan provocativo, que hasta me masturbare pensando en ti esta noche, que te parece si me das tu numero y te llamo para que me escuches gemir de placer por ti- dice mientras se acerca y siento como mis mejillas empiezan a sonrojarse

_Eres un pervertido, grosero, no tienes respeto ni ética mira que acosar a una dame de esa manera- lo empujo porque no soporto tenerlo tan cerca

_Te trataría como toda una dama si tu me trataras un poco mejor, que tal si intentamos ser amigos, ya que tendremos que vernos por un tiempo?- sonríe de lado y dice- quien sabe si de amigos pasamos a algo mas tal ves como amantes no se

_Ya quisieras tener la oportunidad de ser mi amante

_Entonces seamos amigos, digo para tratar de llevarnos mejor…. por favor?

_Porque tanto interés en ser mi amigo?

_Quiero conocerte mejor no es algo malo, que dices aceptas?- extiende su mano para estrecharla suspiro y digo

_Esta bien amigos entonces- mientras acepto su mano y la estrecho

_Perfecto que te parece si comemos juntos hoy

_No

_Estas ocupada?

_No- respondo y noto como le da un tic nervioso

_Creí que seriamos amigos e intento llevarme mejor contigo pero veo que ni palabra tienes

_Hmp claro que tengo palabra

_Entonces acepta que comamos juntos- lo miro y suspiro

_Bien acepto

_Hmp- sonríe de lado y dice- ok entonces ahora si podrías darme tu numero, así te aviso a que hora paso por ti en mi hora de almuerzo

_No es necesario, dime el nombre del lugar y la hora, yo ahí estaré- ni crea que tendrá mi numero tan fácil

Noto como muerde su labio inferíos y suspira, jaja me encanta hacerlo enojar

_No sedes verdad bien a un así ya es progreso, ¿en el Epicure a las 1 te parece bien?

Estaba por responder pero ingresa mi tía con sus estudios diciendo

_Regrese, aquí tiene las placas doctor- la mira y dice

_Permítame- toma las placas y las observa

_Bien a mejorado mucho lesión pero para asegurarnos seguirá con los medicamentos, la fisioterapia y los controles, creo que eso es todo nos vemos el jueves señoritas.

_Muchas Gracias doctor, nos estaremos viendo- dijo mi tía y salimos del consultorio

Salimos hasta el estacionamiento y nos subimos al auto para dirigirnos a casa tendré que prepararle el almuerzo a mi tía y dejarla comiendo sola porque luego tendré que salir al Epicure


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de estacionar mi auto me dirijo al Epicure, al entrar el personal del mismo me dirigen asía la mesa donde me espera Sasuke, al verme me regala una sonrisa tan sexi que prefiero ignorar.

_Bienvenida hermosa como estas? Realmente pensé que no vendrías- dice mientras me acomoda la silla al sentarme

_Gracias, bueno como puedes ver cumplí con mi palabra

_Estoy feliz de ver que es cierto… sabes en cuanto entraste aquellos chicos- señalo a un grupo de chicos que se encontraba cerca de nuestra mesa y dijo- te miraban como si estuvieran en el desierto con sed y tu fueras una copa de agua fresca

_Hmp acostúmbrate siempre causo eso donde quiera que vaya- dije mirándolo a los ojos

_Aparte de grosera y arrogante también eres modesta, alguna otra virtud que deba conocer?

_Ahí muchas cosas que no conoces sobre mi Sa-su-ke

_...Correcto olvidaba que también eres toda una fiera-sonríe y dice- aun me duelen las bolas de solo recordarlo

_Si me hubieras escuchado eso no habría pasado, cosechas lo que siembras- dije guiñando un ojo

_ Y eso hace que te desee aun mas- dice mordiendo su labio inferior

Solo lo miro con una ceja levantada y sonrió de lado; veo que el mozo se dirige a nuestra mesa y ordenamos nuestro almuerzo, el ordena un Coq au vin, yo un Magret de canard y para acompañarlo Sasuke pide un Chateau Latour, puedo ver que tiene un esquicito gusto respecto a la gastronomía nada mal.

_Buena elección pensé que pedirías al light o no se una ensalada- ríe mientras lo dice

_Se nota que solo as salido con muñecas plásticas, al parecer la simple de tu novia tiene más aspiraciones a barbye que buena gusto

_Quien Karin? Jaja no te equivocas ella no es mi novia y si estoy mas que seguro que no eres como las "otras"

_No es de mi interés saber si ella es algo tuyo

_Realmente eres la única persona que logra ponerme de mal humor con cualquier cosa- dice mientras noto como frunce el ceño

_Por que? Si solo digo la verdad- pongo cara de niña buena

_A veces me gustaría que no fueras tan sincera

 **Narra Sasuke:**

No entiendo como ella logra ponerme así, será que me gusta mas de lo que pensé?, no claro que no solo es atracción física nada mas, solo quiero coger con ella y debo hacerlo rápido, si seguimos así el obsesionarme con ella será algo fácil, maldición por que debe ser tan arrogante y grosera, bueno a veces yo suelo ser grosero pero ella es tan altanera que no le importa pisotear a quien sea, porque tiene que ser tan condensamente sexi. Creo que esta noche tendré que masturbarme, pero lo que daría porque ella me masturbara y me….Mierda tranquilízate Sasuke, si sigo pensando así se me pondrá dura y Sakura terminara pensando que soy un adicto al sexo, miro a un costado y la horrible sonrisa de pervertido del mozo que se acerca con los platillos logra sacarme de mis pensamiento

_Aqui están sus órdenes, puedo ayudarles en algo mas- pregunta mirando a Sakura como si se la fuera a comer

_No gracias- dijo ella mirándolo asqueada, jaja no puedo evitar sonreír por ello

Si no fuera tan arrogante hasta yo me enamoraría de ella, pero yo solo busco sexo y se con ella tendría uno muy bueno. Yo no podría enamorarme de alguien así, pero si me enamoro, tal ves sea hora de formar un hogar, no seré joven y guapo toda una vida, pero… no será con ella, es hermosa por fuera pero por dentro hmp no no podría… ¿Pero si me enamoro? Ashhh maldita sea.

Esfume esos pensamientos y me dispuse a comer y no pude evitar mirarla, sin duda ella no era igual a las otras chicas, cualquier otra estaría comiendo tímidamente, pero no ella no tiene nada de tímida y me doy cuenta al verla comer como si no hubiera mañana me cuesta creer que sea una gran chef de esa manera y no puedo evitar que una risa se escape de mis labios y ella me mira seriamente a los ojos

_Que es tan gracioso, digo así nos reímos ambos- dice limpiando sus hermosos labios con una servilleta

_Nada importan, permíteme- tomo la servilleta y limpio la comisura de sus labios una pequeña mancha, dios hasta sus labios son increíblemente sexis- te limpiaría de otra manera una mucho mas placentera pero prefiero conservas mis bolas- ríe y me dice

_Es bueno ver que sabes a lo que te atienes

_Me gusta tu forma de comer- rio al decirlo

_Si me gustaras no comería de esa forma

_Auchh que mala eres, con ese comentario sentí dolor justo aquí- señalo mi corazón

Ella rio, terminamos nuestro comida y pedimos unos sencillos postre cuando dieron las 2 supe que tendría que regresar al maldito hospital.

_Nos vamos?

_Bien pero primero pasare al tocador- dijo mientras se levantaba la mesa

En ese momento paso por mi mente el seguirla pero deseche ese pensamiento no seria apropiado… a quien engaño luego de unos segundo la sigo y cuando llego al tocador y abro la puerta sigilosamente ella estaba refrescándose, con un demonio si que es sexi no pude evitar mirar su hermoso trasero, como me gustaría follarmela en esa misma posición, de repente siento como agua fría me saca de mis sucios pensamientos

_Sabia que estabas enfermo pero no tanto- dijo mientras cruza sus brazos resaltando sus hermosos pechos, no puedo evitarlo y digo

_No es mi culpa que tengas un hermoso trasero tan deseable

_Y yo no tengo la culpa que me desees tanto y te la pases pensando cosas sucias con mi trasero

_No te hagas la inocente que he visto como miras con deseo mi pene y apuesto que no pensabas en mariposas

_Ha…-abre su boca en una hermosa O y me dice- eres un idiota pervertido

_Corrijo "Adicto al Sexo"- al terminar de decirlo veo como sale del tocador y veo como se dirige a la salida, maldición

Pague lo más rápido que pude, salí tras ella y la encontré llegando a su auto

_Ya te vas?- pregunto algo acelerado, sujetando su mano

_Tu que crees, que me quede a esperar que nazca mi tercer hijo- dijo con sarcasmo y notable enojo

_Hmp yo podría ayudarte con eso- digo levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado

_Que demonios quieres Sasuke?- gruño soltando mi mano

_Un beso de despedida acaso es mucho pedir- puse mi cara de niño triste

_Como no… sigue soñando- y se da media vuelta dispuesta a subir a su auto

No lo pensé dos veces y antes de que reaccione la tome de la cintura y la bese, de una manera salvaje y llena de deseo, veo que solo abre sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que se aparto de mi y me dio un puñetazo puedo jurar que eso dejara marca, podría esperas una cachetada pero un puñetazo jaja

_Auch… Sakura golpeas como hombre querida

_Y tú besas como marica la próxima vez que intentes besarme Sasuke te dejare…

Corte sus insultos con otro beso este era suave y hasta tierno, baje mi mano desde su cadera a su trasero y lo apreté fuerte, se que volverá a golpearme pero me importa un comino, esta hermosa y firme sensación lo vale, Sakura trata de escapar si que tiene fuerza para ser una chica pero no la dejo, poco a poco introduzco mi lengua en su boca y de repente muerde mi labio inferior

_Dios Sakura- respire profundo- mira que eres salvaje me dejaste sangrando

_Te lo advertí que no te propasaras conmigo Sasuke y no hiciste caso

Jaja si que estaba furiosa, saco las llaves y se subió a su Ferrari, trate de detenerla pero no me fue posible, maldición tengo que pedirle disculpas si quiero seguir siendo su "amigo" con un demonio ni su numero tengo, tendré que ir a su trabajo esta noche y dios quiera no me de una golpiza.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegue a casa y note que no había nadie, no pude evitar recordar los besos de Sasuke maldito besa jodidamente bien, moje mis bragas por sus besos, quería seguirle el juego pero no yo no soy ninguna regala, quiero tener sexo mucho sexo con el pero no le abriré las piernas a la primera tan fácilmente ni a el ni a ningún hombre, amito que me gusta y esta condenamente bueno pero mi orgullo y dignidad pueden mas, lo mejor será tomar un buen baño

Al salir me puse mi camisola de pijama y me dispuse a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de ir a trabajar no quiero tener unas espantosas ojeras toda la noche.

Me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos intentando descansar y de pronto el sonido del timbre me despertó, obviamente no seria la tía Tsunade porque ella siempre sale con sus llaves, entonces quien demonios molesta. Baje las escaleras furiosa, abrí la puerta de golpe y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

_Que… que haces aquí, como conseguiste mi dirección?- pregunte asombrada

_Creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora, será que me permites pasar.

_Claro...- que mierda dices Sakura, reacciona- no claro que no Sasuke, vete de mi casa en este instante

Intente cerrar la puerta pero el lo impidió e ingreso cerrando la puerta de un portazo, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que sus ojos negros brillaban de una forma extraña y excitante, sentí mi boca secarse al ver que se acerca y me toma de las cintura sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de mis labios, dios se ve tan sexi no creo poder resistirme ahora

_Sakuraaa… no sabes cuanto te deseo, quiero follarte como nunca nadie lo ah hecho- agarra mi trasero y no puedo evitar gemir

_Ahhh

No se en que momento lo hiso pero me encuentro recostada en el sofá, lo miro y se relame sus labios y de un tirón me quita mi camisola dejándome solo en bragas y un notorio sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, solo atiene a cerrar mis ojo cuando el empezó a besarme apretando mis senos, gemí al sentir como bajo y empezó a besar mi seno derecho mientras metía mi pezón en su boca y apretaba el otro seno mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pezón, mis gemidos se hicieron mas sonoros al sentir que bajo hasta mi ombligo repartiendo besos húmedos hasta bajar a mis bragas y beso sobre ellas mi clítoris hinchado por la excitación que provocaba en mi y dije con una vos que ni yo reconocía.

_Sasuke Quitar ...

_Ohhh Sakura, eso es música para mis oídos, dilo de nuevo- dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por mis muslos y me miraba de una manera deseosa

Por favor, elimine _Ahhh ...

_Hmp, esa es mi chica

Maldicion mi orgullo se fue a la mierda lo se pero no puedo evitarlo me tiene loca y muy caliente en este momento

_Ahh!- gemí fuerte al sentir su dedo hacer círculos en mi clítoris

_Dime te gusta lo que te hago bebe?

_Mmm si no pares, sigue…

Mientras yo gemía de placer el subió hasta mis labios y me beso con locura de una manera ferros, rompió el beso y bajo a vagina nuevamente, paso su lengua y escuche como gruño de placer

_Sakura… sabes riquísimo, quiero comente toda

Dijo y luego metió dos dedos en mi interior mientas lambia y mordía levemente mi clítoris, me estaba volviendo loca, dejo de besarme y dijo

_Quiero que te corras y grites mi nombre mientras lo haces…. Córrete para mi Sakura

Introdujo un tercer dedo y empezó a embestirme de una manera desenfrenada, los metía y sacaba; sentí como mis paredes se contraían y grite

_Ahh ahh me corro… me corro- los metió una ves mas y tuve la sensación mas placentera de mi vida al escucharlo

_Di mi nombre… dilo por favor, quiero tu orgasmo en mi boca mientras gimes mi nombre- y termine corriéndome como nunca antes lo había hecho

_Ahh Sasuke!- volvió a besarme esta ves de una manera tierna, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y dijo

_Hmp imagínate si te pones así con mis dedos, lo que será cuando te….- que no puedo escucharlo bien y de repente una luz me siega y escucho mi nombre

_Sakura, Sakura, despierta querida que se te hará tarde para ir a trabajar- veo a mi tía sentada a mi castado

La mire sorprendía y solo pude suspirar de frustración. Había sido un sueño un maldito sueño, cualquiera pensaría que soy una loca del sexo, enzima esto me dejo mojada y caliente, tendré que tomar otro baño para bajar la calentura mierda, enzima debo ir a trabajar.


	7. Chapter 7

Era la tercera vez que suspiraba desde que mi tía salió de la habitación no puedo creerlo fue un seño, un maldito sueño caliente, no sé qué voy a hacer con esta frustración sexual que tengo, como es posible que desee tanto a Sasuke que hasta sueño con el haciéndome sexo oral. Sera que debo visitar un psicólogo?... no ni loca pasaría por tal vergüenza, esto solo es una calentura pasajera, lo mejor será olvidarme de ese sueño y tomar un buen baño para aliviar mis frustraciones sexuales.

Luego de una buena ducha refrescante decidí alistarme para salir a trabajar, me arregle de manera sencilla ya que no necesito maquillaje ni nada extravagante para resaltar con mi belleza natural es suficiente. Baje hasta la sala me despedí de mi tía, fui hasta la cochera tome mi auto y me dirigí al restaurante, al llegar me coloque mi uniforme y empecé a trabajar.

Tuvimos una noche ajetreada los clientes no paraban de llegar y junto a ellos sus felicitaciones, adoro cuando eso sucede que puedo decir estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo y que mejor el reconocimiento de mis comensales. Mientras terminaba de dar los últimos toques en un platillo, uno de los mozos me habla.

_Disculpe que la moleste Chef, pero uno de los clientes quiere follarla por su trabajo- debe ser broma, escuche mal verdad

_Amm podría repetir lo que dijo

_Si, uno de los comensales quiere hablar con usted para felicitarla por su trabajo- maldición en todo lo que pienso es en sexo, suspire y miro al mozo diciendo

_Claro, ahora mismo voy- no puedo dejar el platillo sin terminar así que alguien más tendrá que hacerlo- Alexander podrías terminar el platillo para la mesa 6 por favor?

_A la orden Chef- adoro cuando mi personal es eficientes y acatan mis órdenes en el acto

Me dirigí junto al mozo para "saludar" al importuno comensal que ha logrado sacarme de mis deberes, mira a la persona que el mozo indica y no puedo creerlo… el causante de mis fantasías eróticas se encuentra sentado ahí con una sonrisa ridículamente sexi mientras veía que me acercaba a su mesa.

_Pero que hermosa te ves esta noche Sakura o debería decir Chef- lo miro de mala gana y digo

_De todos los restaurantes de París, tenías que venir justo aquí?

_Hmp, creo que esa no es la manera de tratar a un cliente o sí?

_No estoy de humor para ser cortes con un engreído como tú, así que dime que haces aquí

_Tan linda como siempre, pero no te enojes si solo vine a…-mira hacia un costado suspira y vuelve a mirarme fijamente- vine a disculparme me comporte como un enfermo contigo pero no puedo evitarlo enserio te deseo y sé que no sonara bien ya que trato de disculparme pero te juro que en este momento me encantaría meterte al baño y follarte hasta el cansancio- no sabes cuanto me gustaría que lo hicieras….no Sakura concéntrate- pero sé que no quieres y no te obligaría, por eso dame otra oportunidad para ser tu amigo- tomo mi mano y me miro con unos ojos que mostraban suplica, maldición le comería la boca a besos en este instante pero no caeré sé que es una de sus artimañas.

_Realmente crees que puedo creer en tu "amistad" después de lo que paso hoy?… lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo como para perder tiempo contigo

Me di la vuelta y me retire a trabajar, me jode tener que hacer esto pero es lo mejor yo no soy una de sus amiguitas de turno, a mí se me respeta y el tendrá que aprender eso.

Eran más de las 01 y recién salía del trabajo para el colmo había una tormenta que parecía no querer terminar, tome un paraguas y salí corriendo hasta mi auto; no puedo creer lo que veía, un Sasuke completamente empapado sentado sobre mi capo, camine hasta llegar a él y dije.

_Vas atrapar un resfriado si continuas sentado ahí- centro su mirada en mis ojos y dijo

_No podía irme y menos aun sabiendo que ni siquiera aceptarías ser mi amiga- realmente es denso cuando se lo propone

_Hmp, como quieras yo me marcho- tome mis llaves, quite la alarma estaba por abrir la puerta cuando su vos me interrumpió.

_Como puedes ser tan insensible… Maldita sea Sakura no se ni porque quiero intentar algo contigo, eres cruel, petulante, altanera y engreída, podrás ser toda una belleza por fuera pero por dentro estas podrida.

_Y si para ti soy todo eso, entonces porque no me dejas en paz? No es como que yo te estuviera obligando a que me persigas

_Jajaja- rio sin gracia y dijo- me traes loco jodidamente loco, no llevo conociéndote más de una semana y siento por ti cosas que jamás había sentido por otra mujer, no dejo de pensar en ti que es tan difícil de entender?

_Debo tener cara de estúpida, a cuantas más les has dicho lo mismo? Realmente eres un iluso si piensas que te voy a creer

_Tienes razón no eres como las otras, una barbye hueca tendría más corazón que tu- se sentó en la acera frente a mi auto y se quedó mirando hacia abajo

Realmente me dolieron sus palabras, no todos los días me dicen que estoy podrida y no tengo corazón… Maldición no se ni porque hago esto, cerré mi paraguas me senté a su lado, mire al cielo y dije

_Eres un idiota pervertido, pero aun así- lo mire y proseguí- acepto tus disculpas con la condición de que no vuelvas a hacerme algo que no quiero_ me miro sorprendido y le sonreír de lado

_Hmp ahora ya no eres tan mala pero por lo menos eso es algo, acepto! aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a desistir, me traes loco y no parare hasta que cambies de parecer.

_Jaja suerte con eso Sa-su-ke


	8. Chapter 8

Bien al parecer se tragó el cuento, que sueñe si cree que de mi obtendrá un "amistad sincera", acaso esta ciega por dios si es toda una belleza, que hombre en la tierra querría una simple amistad con ella, más de un infeliz que haya tenido el honor de conocerla se debe de haber masturbado pensando en ella. Maldita sea si a mí con solo verla me da ganas de follarla salvajemente hasta no poder más… mierda mejor dejo de pensar en eso no vaya a ser que se me pare aquí y termine arruinando todo el acto que tanto me costó montar, de suerte la tormenta paro y con estar ambos empapados las ganas de follar aquí mismo no son buenas para mi salud física ni emocional.

_Oye Sakura

_Mmm?

_Creo que lo mejor sería irnos, no quisiera que atrapes un resfriado por mi culpa- a veces creo que debí ser actor en vez de ser doctor- no es bueno que te estés mojada y aquí afuera tomando frio.

_Si tienes razón ya me está dando frio y lo mejor será irme a casa

_Bien, entonces creo que nos vemos mañana- bese su mejilla y oh por dios como adoro la sensación que recorre por mi cuerpo cada vez toco su exquisita piel.

_Ok… espera dijiste mañana?

_Se ya hable de ello con tu tía cuando cambie su cita médica resulta que tendré que salir de la ciudad pasado mañana y bueno supongo que tú la acompañaras, verdad?

_Claro que sí, bien nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se dirigía a su auto y yo al mío

Subí a mi auto, encendí la calefacción y me fije si ella ya se había marchado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un flaco alto dirigirse a ella y empezó a hablarle. Quien es ese tipo que le habla a mi amiga sexual, oye espera por que la está tomando de los brazos… maldita sea, salí corriendo de mi auto al ver como intentaba besar a Sakura a la fuerza.

_Maldición suéltame!... no quiero!- la escuche gritar, mientras forcejeaba con ese tipo

_Cállate perra sé que lo quieres tanto como yo- esta borracho el maldito infeliz

_Que no escuchaste que no quiere, suéltala de una vez idiota

_Quien pidió tu opinión imbécil- dijo y luego soltó a Sakura con brusquedad

_Ahora si te mato hijo de puta- dije y lo derribe

No sé como pero mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo estaba sobre él, moliendo su rostro a golpes.

_Como demonios te atreves a intentar tocarla infeliz- iba a darle otro golpe pero fui interrumpido por unos golpes y logro dejarme en el suelo

Se levantó e iba a patearme cerré los ojos y el golpe nunca llego solo escuche el sonido de un vidrio al romperse, abrí mis ojos y veo al tipo tirado y a Sakura con una botella rota en la mano, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y dijo.

_Perdón yo… yo no quise matarlo llame a la policía pero…no llegaban y él quería hacerte daño solo quería ayudarte, per…perdón- termino de decir eso y callo de rodillas llorando

_Shh, tranquila solo quisiste ayudarme, no llores bebe yo estoy aquí contigo- la abrase y dije- Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien- la presione en mi pecho y bese su hermoso cabello aun mojado por la lluvia

No quiero verla así me duele que ella sufra, pero yo no quiero sentirme así. Contrólate Sasuke es solo una chica más con la que quieres acostarte… Maldición porque siento mi pecho oprimirse de esta manera, que rayo me está haciendo esta mujer. De suerte llego una patrullera logando distraerme de este mar de sentimientos confusos, nos preguntaron qué sucedió y al contarles para nuestra suerte el tipejo despertó e intento atacar a los policías logrando con ello que se lo llevaran, ojala y se quede metido en prisión el muy maldito, como se atrever a poner sus sucias manos en Sakura y más aun a querer besarla.

_Sasuke estas sangrando deberíamos ir a que te revisen en un hospital- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

_No te preocupes estoy bien, soy doctor por si no recuerdas

_Lo sé y no estás bien además no podrás curarte esas heridas tú mismo, vamos así puedo quedarme tranquila

_Enserio estoy bien no necesito ir al hospital por esto.

_Porque eres tan terco- suspiro y no pude evitar sentirme feliz al ver que se preocupa por mí- al menos deja que yo cure tus heridas.

Hoo pero que buena idea es esa mi querida Sakura, no puedo perder una oportunidad así

_Haaa- suspire falsamente- está bien pero solo acepto para que ya no te preocupes, en casa tengo un botiquín podemos ir y cuando termines te llevo a tu casa, no quiero pensar que podría pasarte algo así de nuevo

_Pero… no puedo dejar mi auto aquí, mañana debo salir y lo necesitare.

_No te preocupes por eso, mañana paso por tu casa y te acompaño para que vengas a buscarlo

_No Sasuke ya te eh dado suficientes problemas como para seguir molestándote.

_Tu no me causas problemas yo quiero hacerlo, además somos amigos… verdad?

_...Está bien, gracias por salvarme y por esto- me encanta verla así de agradecida conmigo, al parecer no solo es una belleza engreída.

Subimos a mi auto y ella quiso conducir al ver que estaba herido no me negué ya que esta es una oportunidad única y además la tendría en mi casa por primera vez, le indique mi dirección y al llegar estaciono el coche en el garaje, entramos a mi casa y vi como inspeccionaba todo con sus hermosos jades y dijo.

_Tienes una hermosa casa

_Verdad que sí, bueno que te digo es digna de todo un Uchiha

_Y luego la engreída soy yo- dijo con burla

_Pero si aprendí de ti- le guiñe un ojo y sonreí de lado

_Disculpa?- pregunto algo ofendida

_No no dije nada, mejor ponte cómoda en el sofá y yo iré por el botiquín

Cuando volví con el botiquín Sakura se paró y lo arrebato de mis manos

_Ahora tú siéntate cómodo que curare esas heridas- me ordeno y solo sonreí

Es la primera vez que alguien me ordena nunca lo había permitido, pero creo que con ella hare una exención… solo por hoy

_A la orden jefa- me sonrió de lado y dijo

_Hmp

Al sentarme, ella se puso de frente y quede embobado mientras la veía curarme, sus sedosas manos recorrían mi rostro. Realmente es hermosa viéndola aún más de cerca tiene una cara perfecta no necesita maquillaje, sus verdes jades se ven hermosos con sus delicadas pestañas que los resaltan aún más y esos carnosos labios se ven tan apetecibles que podría comerlos a besos, no siempre baja su guardia así conmigo… ahí dios me perdone pero no puedo resistirme más quiero hacerla mía esta misma noche, no quiero seguir esperando más, menos al saber que no la veré por unos días.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras lo curaba podía observar su rostro y sí que es lindo, dios que ganas tengo de besarlo, quede embelesada, hasta que sentí como sus manos rosaban mis muslos y eso sí que me éxito, este tipo sí que tiene la habilidad de mojarme está con el más mínimo acto. Pero ni crea que caeré fácilmente, si quiere celeste que le cueste. Quite mi mano suavemente de su rostro, para luego darle una cachetada

_Que demonios crees que haces?- dije con falso enojo. Se paró tomo su mejilla algo enrojecida y dijo

_Porque te enojas si es obvio que te estaba gustando- maldición desde este ángulo puedo ver su gran erección, se nota que es grande… mmm como me gustaría tenerlo dentro

_Dijiste que no harías nada que yo no quisiera, acaso no quieras ser mi amigo?

_Estoy harto de esa estupidez no lo resisto más, sabes que estas endemoniadamente buena, a poco y crees que alguien en su sano juicio quería tener una sana amistad contigo, desde el primer día en que te vi me tienes loco por follarte, por ti hasta la masturbación es la cosa más excitante, no te imaginas las veces que te he soñado desnuda frente a mi dispuesta disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos hasta el cansancio y aun que lo niegues sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

_Parece que los golpes te afectaron, sabes que… mejor me largo no quiero seguir escuch…- no logre terminar de hablar ya que me tomo de un brazo y me arrastro hasta las escaleras

_Se acabó no fingiré mas ser un caballero contigo-aww que excitante es verlo así enojado- seré yo mismo y te juro que hoy no sales de aquí sin haberte hecho mía

_Acaso tú también quieres abusar de mí al igual que ese tipo?

_Jaja no créeme que no; porque a diferencia de ese tipo este abuso es algo que ambos queremos y desde hace mucho- dijo para luego besarme de manera desenfrenada

Es un beso tan agresivo pero lleno de deseo mientras apretaba mi trasero. Me vuelve loca, rompió el beso y con su respiración acelerada dijo

_Sakura… vamos arriba, por favor di que si

_Mmm- solo pude asentir y lo seguí

Subimos las escaleras entre besos y caricias, me encontraba pegada a la pared lo cual no duro mucho ya que Sasuke agarro mi trasero elevándome y por inercia enrolle mis piernas a su cadera, en esta posición puedo sentir claramente su apretada erección rozar con mi vagina y el gruño ante lo mismo.

No esperamos mucho y comenzamos a desnudarnos, estoy semi desnuda ante el con solo unas bragas y un sostén, él se aleja un poco de mí y me mira con de una manera que me derrite sus ojos se ven tan negros y mientras dice con su respiración entre cortada

_No sabes cuánto eh anhelado verte así… eres muchas más hermosa y sexi de lo que imagine

Volvió a acercarse a mí y me beso lento mientras me recostaba en su cama, me miro y luego empezó a besar mi cuello mientras recorría mi piel con sus calientes manos, quito mi sostén y miro mis pechos para luego empezar a juguetear con ellos mis pezones se endurecieron con el contacto de sus manos, sus dedos empezaron a pellizcarlos y luego metió uno de mis senos a su boca, solo pude gemir de placer.

_Ahh Sasuke!

Jugueteo un poco más con mí otro seno y empezó a bajar por mi abdomen haciendo un húmedo camino con su lengua, llego hasta mi vagina y la beso sobre mis bragas, sus manos tomaron la delicada tela y de un tirón la saco lanzándola a algún lado de la habitación. Volvió a dirigirse a mi vagina y su lengua empezó a jugar con mi clítoris haciéndome gemir y cerrar los ojos de placer

_Sakura, estas tan mojada y es por mi… solo por mi

De golpe introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad y con sus labios chupaba con fuerza, maldito es muy bueno con el sexo oral, saco su lengua se relamió los labios y dijo.

_Sabes aún más exquisito de lo que imaginaba- volví a gemir cuando sentí que introdujo 2 dedos los metías y sacaba con fuerza mis gemidos se volvieron más roncos al ver como él se masturbaba con su mano restante mientras sus dedos me penetraban salvajemente.

_Sasuke ya no resisto más, lo quiero dentro de mí… por favor

_No sabes cuánto eh deseado escucharte decir eso

Se separó de mi abrió mis piernas y se posiciono entre ellas, relamí mis labios al ver como tomo su hermoso pene, me miro y sonrió de lado al verme así por él y dijo

_Mírame Sakura y dime que es lo quieres que dentro de ti- infeliz parecía disfrutar el verme deseosa de tenerlo dentro, si no estuviera tan caliente lo golpearía

_... Tu pene- susurre y cerré mis ojos esperando que lo hiciera pero el maldito quería verme sufrir

_Que sucede con el?- dijo entre pequeñas risas, mientras sacaba un preservativo de su mesa de luz y se lo colocaba mientras mordía su labio inferior

_Quiero tu maldito pene dentro mí, quiero que me folles duro… por favor!- me las pagaras infeliz

_Ohh bebe pero quien soy yo para negarte eso- dijo para luego posicionar su pene en mi entrada e introducirlo lentamente- mí…rame Sakura no dejes de mirar…me

_Ahh… mmm- gemí y retorcí en mis manos las sabanas al sentirlo entrar

Comenzó a moverse lento, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo tortuoso sin lograr atravesar mi entrada, comencé a mover un poco mis caderas y el gimió de una manera exquisita. Saco su pene y lo volvió a introducir con fuerza al ver su cara no pude evitar fingir un quejido de dolor y deje salir un par de lágrimas, el me miro sorprendido deteniendo sus movimiento y dijo.

_Perdón bebe no sabía que eras… virgen, no fue mi intención ser tan rudo, prometo ir mas lento- ame su cara de sorpresa y luego sentí algo raro en mi estómago al verlo sonreír tan tiernamente.

Mierda porque puso esa cara al pensar que era virgen.

 **Narra Sasuke:**

Era pura y yo le quite su virginidad, debí suponerlo al sentirla tan estrecha, dios la hice mía yo fui quien la hizo mujer por primera vez, soy su primer hombre y ahora ella es mí me pertenece a mí, esta exquisita mujer es mía solo mía y de nadie más.

Que preciosa se ve su cara llena de excitación y placer, como me gusta escucharla gemir

_Sakura eres tan estrecha bebe, me vuelves loco- susurre en su oído mientras la mordía levemente

_Ahh… ahhh, no digas eso mmm Sasuke

Empecé a aumentar la velocidad de mis envestidas, era algo único el sentir sus paredes aprisionar mi pene en su interior, se abrazó muy fuerte a mí y sentí como se corría, dos estocadas más y tuve el mejor orgasmo de mí vida, nunca me había corrido tanto y se sentía maravilloso.

Sonreí al recordar que fue su primera vez, su primer orgasmo, sus gemidos y toda ella son míos, me quite el preservativo y me derrumbe sobre ella mientras ambos intentábamos regular nuestra acortada respiración, la acurruque en mi pecho y bese su frente. Dios, Sakura donde has estado toda mi vida, cerré mis ojos y me relaje.

_Oye no te duermas- le dije

_No me estoy durmiendo, solo te permito descansar un poco antes de comenzar el segundo raund- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y sonreí

_Jaja eres toda una pervertida insaciable- tome su barbilla y la bese muy despacio

_Bueno tómalo como un agradecimiento por lo de hoy y… disfruta Sa-su-ke

No sé de dónde saco las fuerzas y me dejo bajo ella, sonrió y comenzó a besarme, mordió mi labio inferior gemí por ello e introduzco su lengua empezando a jugar con la mía, que exquisito beso.

Sus labios recorrieron mis mejillas bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi abdomen para besar y morder mis pezones continuo hasta dejarlos hinchados y bajo hasta llegar a mi pene nuevamente erecto por sus besos.

_Ughh Sakura!- gemí como nunca antes al sentir sus delicados labios sobre la punta de mi pene

La escuche reír y luego empezó a chuparlo y con sus mano jugaba con mis bolas

_Ahh ahh sigue así más rápido…

Gruñí al sentir como se detuvo, la mire enojado y luego me extraño al ver como su dedo medio recorría mi pene bañándose con mi jugo pre seminal. Sonrió de lado y pensé que mierda planea, yo estaba disfruta…

_Argh… Sakura que haces, sácalo no es chistoso- dije al sentir como introdujo su dedo en mi ano

Iba a quitarla pero no pude al sentir mi pene en su boca nuevamente

_Ahh mierda, porque…uhgg…

_Hmp… acaso te… gusta bebe?- dijo mientras metía y sacaba sus dedo de mi ano y mordisqueaba mi pene

Esto es humillante pero me encanta maldición nunca me sentí tan duro se sentía muy bien era algo extraño pero se me pasaba al sentir como jugaba con mi pene y apretaba mis bolas, mierda me voy a correr si sigue así.

_Oye Sakura me voy a correr... sácalo de tu boca

No me escucho y siguió aumentando la velocidad

_Mierda… ahh mierda me corro

Me corrí en su boca y pude sentir como ella se tragaba todo mi semen sin desperdiciar ni una gota, dios es una maldita diosa del sexo.

_Ahh- gemí nuevamente cuando sentí como quitaba mi pene de su boca y sacaba su dedo.

Tenía la respiración entre cortada, nunca me habían hecho algo así y fue asombroso, así que corrijo este ha sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi puta vida

_Oye Sa-su-ke que malo eres, aun no respondes mi pregunta- dijo haciéndose la niña buena – te gusto sí o no?- se relamió los labios y suspire.

_ Gustar es poco- la tome del brazo hasta acostarla mi lado y dije- me encanto Sakura- bese sus labios y continúe- gracias

Luego de tremenda sesión de orgasmos quedo exhausta y se durmió en mis brazos, volví a besar su frente y sonreí como un completo tarado.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró al pensar… donde demonios aprendió eso?

Ughh maldición mejor me duermo y dejo mis pensamientos a un lado, ella es mía así que eso no importa


	10. Chapter 10

Porque me siento tan pesada maldición no puedo ni moverme que es esto, abrí mis ojos de apoco y me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke desnudo, abrazado a mi cintura y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerré mis ojos eh hice memoria, cierto… me acosté con él y wao que manera de follar la de este hombre me dejo exhausta, pero que pasa con esa sonrisa se ve tan tierno que esta parece un niño… demonios de nuevo esa sensación.

Corrí los brazos de Sasuke y le di la espalda, lo siento pero yo no busco romanticismo ni nada yo no me enamoro eso es una ridiculez, admito que me gusta pero solo es porque lo quiero para que me de sexo nada más y eso de "dormir abrazados compartiendo nuestro calor" no es lo mío eso déjenlo para las ilusas.

 **Narra Sasuke:**

Mmm pero que bien dormir realmente pase una noche magnifica con Sakura, pero porque siento que me olvido de algo… mierda el trabajo olvide que debo ir, espera yo soy mi jefe porque demonios me preocupo por eso; tome el teléfono de la mesa de luz y llame a mi secretaria.

_Hola sra. Chiyo… si soy yo, necesito que cancele todas mis citas del día hasta que regrese a la ciudad, si sé que es raro que cancele pero me surgió un inconveniente y me es imposible ir al hospital… bien nos vemos dentro de dos días. Bien ahora podre tomarme el día libre y reponer energías

Espera y Sakura acaso se fue dejándome solo y sin decir nada. Fruncí el ceño pero me relaje al sentir las manos de Sakura sobre mis parpados y sonreí al escuchar su hermosa vos.

_Así que ahora soy un inconveniente, eh?

_Hmp claro que no, pero debí poner alguna escusa- quito sus manos y la sentí levantarse de la cama.

Gire mi cuerpo para poder verla bien y casi se me cae la mandíbula al verla con su cabello alborotado y mi camisa, realmente es toda una diosa y así se ve sumamente sensual. Sera que lleva sus bragas puestas, maldición de solo imaginarla me éxito.

_Oye hermosa

_Mmm?- dijo mirándome

_Me dejarías ver si llevas tus bragas puestas?- pregunte pícaro y con vos sexi

_Jajaja, me encantaría pero… debemos hablar- dijo seria

_Sobre qué?- pregunte, no sé por qué pero no me gusta esto

_Algo muy sencillo… tenemos que poner REGLAS

Trague en seco, a que se refiere con eso, será que no quiere nada conmigo… no no ella es mía y no dijo que pondría reglas?

_A que te refieres con reglas bebes, somos pareja no necesitamos reglas- me miro y se burló de mí

_Estas bromeando verdad?- pregunto entre risas

No me jodan, la hice mi mujer fui su primer hombre… bueno no es como si dijera que me pertenece o algo así pero… yo tenía planeado que tuviéramos una relación para que me de sexo hasta que me canse de ella como lo hago con las demás, aunque con ella no me cansaría jamás, pero… no eso no viene al caso ahora

_No te rías Sakura y mejor explícate que me estas confundiendo- dije enojado

_Es que es gracioso, no creí que tú eras de los que van enserio, se enamoran y bla bla bla- iba a contestarle pero no me dejo- Te hablare claro me gustas pero yo no creo en las ridiculeces del amor es absurdo y yo solo te quiero para que me des sexo nada más.

_Yo tampoco soy de los que va enserio y tampoco me enamoro como ya ves- dije levantando una ceja- pero pensé que tú eras como las demás.

_Hmp y recién te das cuentas Sa-su-ke?- pregunto de una manera burlona

_Bien dejemos las tonterías y habla sobre las dichosas reglas- sonrió y dijo

_Perfecto ya que ambos solo buscamos sexo, tendremos unas cuantas reglas, escúchame bien y recuérdalas:

Podremos salir con cualquier persona que queramos

Se prohíben los celos

Nada de sobrenombre o apodos cursis y tontos

No habrán citas ni cenas "románticas"

Cero demostraciones en publico

Ninguno de los dos intervendrá en los asuntos del otro

Y por último la más importante NO TE ENAMORES DE MI

_Puff… jaja enserio? Ahí Sakura cada día me gustas más pero creo que lo último debería decirlo yo… Eres tu quien no debe enamorarse de mi

_Me vale lo que digas solo no rompas las reglas o se acabó- dijo, mientras empezaba a pararse

_A dónde vas Sakura yo aún no eh terminado_ dije mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la acercaba a mi

_Pues yo sí, ya es tarde y debo irme a mi casa…

_No tú no te vas, aún es temprano asi que tengamos un poco de sexo mañanero antes de irte- dije ronroneando en su oído. Giro su rostro dejando lo muy cerca del mío tanto que podía sentir su sonrisa en mis labios y dijo

_Claro, discúlpame olvide lo irresistible que soy

_Tan modesta como siempre- dije y empecé a besarla

La recosté nuevamente en la cama mientras la besaba, le quite mi camisa y oh por dios comprobé que no traía puestas sus bragas. Sonreí y empecé a besar sus pechos, ella gimió y tiro de mis cabellos excitándome aún más.

Baje mi mano hasta su vagina y la note mojada, no resistí y metí dos dedos en ella enbistiendola con ellos mientras volví a besar sus labios e introduje mi lengua para jugar con la suya, saque mis dedos de su cavidad, los acerque a mi rostro y los metí a mi boca ante su atenta mirada

_No me canso de decirlo, sabes exquisito bebe, deberías probarlo- le dije mientras metía los mismos dedos en su boca y ella los chupaba.

De repente se separó de mi dejándome sentado, la mire extrañado y solo sonrió para luego subirse a mis piernas y tomar con una mano mi miembro y llevarlo hasta la húmeda entrada de su vagina y auto penetrarse con mi pene y comenzó a moverse mientras jugaba con sus senos.

_Mierda Sakura ahh… Ahh eso se siente tan rico- dije para luego tomar su cadera y embestirla más rápido.

Estaba enloqueciendo de placer, estaba tan húmeda que los sonido de mi pene entrando en su vagina se escuchaba claro y fuerte, ella se detuvo y gruñí pero no me duro mucho ya que ella volvió a moverse pero esta vez era lento y profundo tanto que mis bolas chocaban con su trasero, siguió torturándonos un poco más para luego volverse salvaje. Sentí como mi miembro se hinchaba estaba a punto de venirme y no quería hacerlo solo, por eso tome sus caderas y la embestí con más fuerza que antes mientras chupa unos de sus senos haciendo la gemir, sus paredes empezaron a contraerse y con unas estocadas más nos vinimos al mismo tiempo derramando todo mi semen en su interior.

Y pensé es muy buena en esto, siento como si mi pene hubiera sido hecho específicamente para ella encaja perfecto en su interior, lo hace como me gusta, nunca había cogido como lo hago con ella, siempre creí que no existiría una mujer como ella, maldición será difícil algún día cansarme de ella.

_Sakura eres toda una diosa en el sexo- dije y solo sonrió para luego ambos caer desplomados en la cama.


	11. Chapter 11

No ahí nada mejor para empezar el día con una buena ronda de sexo y que mejor que una diosa como Sakura, nos quedamos callados hasta regular nuestra respiración después de follar como locos, debo decir que es muy placentero estar así pero no me duro mucho el gusto por que ella se levanto y dijo

_Bien ahora si tengo que irme, se me hace tarde

_Por que? Si no pasan de las 10am

_Hmp en comparación a ti yo si tengo cosas que hacer y una de ellas es ir a buscar mi coche

_Pero yo puedo pasar por el

_Puedo ir yo misma así que no te preocupes, tú mejor deberías quedarte limpiando este desastre y hacer algo con esas heridas- señalo mi rostro- se ve fatal jajaja

_Lo había olvidado- corrí hasta el espejo de mi baño y me mira diciendo- MIERDA! Se ve horrible

_No te insultes, si fueras tan feo ni me habría fijado en ti- dijo burlona

_Ahí si tan chistosa- dije lanzándole una toalla

_Al parecer ofendí al nene chiquito jaja

_Si si como no- dije algo ofendido, posando mis ojos en la ducha para después centrarlos en ella- oye preciosa… quieres bañarte conmigo?

_Ni loca tú quieres seguir follando y si acepto terminaríamos deshidratados y anémicos por que ni siquiera desayunamos antes de la última sesión.

_Pervertida- dije pícaro mientras ella alzaba una ceja- yo no eh dicho nada sobre tener sexo en la ducha

_Lose pero dime … acaso resistirías verme desnuda y empapada?

_Mmm… correcto, mejor dúchate y yo prepare algo de comer

_A poco y el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" cocina- pregunta con burla

_Jajaja obvio por quien me tomas-alzo una ceja y ella solo me miro como si estuviera loco- bueno no pero tengo cereales y leche, eso cuenta

_Es mejor que nada… acepto pero que no sea con leche descremada

_También tengo otro tipo de leche, claro por si se te antoja- le dije pícaro

_Ahh- abrió su boca formando una hermosa O, y dijo- que asco Sasuke, te pasas- dijo para luego cerrarme la puerta.

No puedo evitar molestarla es tan divertido, pero bueno lo mejor será ir a preparar el cereal hasta que ella termine de bañarse.

 **Narra Sakura:**

Ya necesitaba un baño adoro esta sensación de agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo, es tan relajante y me ayuda a despabilarme porque será que Sasuke que me pone tan caliente hasta con simple palabras como "leche"…. Me voy a convertir en una ninfómana si sigo así, aunque no puedo evitarlo es muy bueno en el sexo, además su hermosa sonrisa, esos ojos que me atrapan…Mierda Sakura comportante que coño estas diciendo el solo es el chico que me dará sexo hasta que me canse y encuentre alguien mejor, solo eso.

Salí de mis pensamientos, termine de bañarme, me cambie y al bajar las escaleras me dirigí a la cocina y vi a Sasuke devorando su plato de cereales como si no hubiera mañana

_Cuidado no vayas a ahogarte con la leche- dije burlona, mientras el solo rodo los ojos

Realmente se veía muy tierno haciendo esa carita…. Sacudí la cabeza tanto tiempo con el me esta afectando y pienso ridiculeces.

_Pues tengo hambre que puedo hacer- dijo volviendo a centrarse en su cereal- mejor siéntate o si no morirás de "anemia"

Termínanos de comer, limpiamos y ordenamos el desastre de la cocina y la sala

_Bien, me voy

_Solo así?- lo mire extrañada- ni un besito de despedida?- pregunto ofendido

_Jaja- me rio y veo que me mira serio- Claro olvidaba lo irresistible que soy- dije para luego besar sus labios

_Hmp mucho mejor… nos vemos preciosa- guiño un ojo y sonrió

_Como digas- dije para luego salir de su casa, si seguía viendo esa hermosa sonrisa terminaría quedándome.

Tome un tazi y fui a recoger mi coche y me dirigí a casa de seguro la tía Tsunade estará preocupada por no avisar que no pasaría la noche en casa, pero se como contentarla. Al llegar a casa me cambie y me puse a limpiar, sabia que la tía llegaría a las 13 para el almuerzo y fue así, salí hasta la sala mientras la tía entraba y me dijo

_Ni creas que te liberaras de mis reprimendas solo porque la casa esta impecable señorita.

_Lo se queridísima y adorada tía pero te juro que mi celular se quedo sin batería y no tenia otro medio para avisarte que no vendría- dije asiéndome la niña buena- Perdóname Tía!

_No importa las escusas que pongas, no sabes la preocupación que tuve toda la noche. Hasta pensé en llamar a la policía- bingo sonreí internamente porque conozco ese tono y se como contentarla

_Tienes toda la razón por eso prepare el almuerzo tu preferida una Merluza al Beurre Blanc y de postre una Tarta Tropezienne, se que no es mucho pero…- la mire triste y proseguí- tal ves no me lo merezca pero podrías perdonarme, no soportaría saber que estas enfadada conmigo.

_...Te perdono, pero que no se repita, ahora ve a la cocina y deléitame con tus platillos, que en un rato nos iremos de compras, hoy es día de shopping

_Gracias gracias tía hermosa te amo- dije abrazándola para luego salir corriendo y servir el almuerzo

Luego del almuerzo, nos fuimos al shopping realmente compramos de todo no se donde entraran tantas cosas. Estabas exhausta y apenas eran las 4, necesito un descanso.

_Tía iré por un café, tu quieres algo.

_Claro querida un jugo de manzana estaría bien

_Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Realmente estaba agotada me pase toda la noche y mañana teniendo sexo y luego la limpieza de la casa no eh repuestos mis energías todavía, una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro a recordar a Sasuke, pero se me esfumo al caer de trasero en el suelo. Mierda

_Perdón, la verdad no te vi…

_Descuida fue mi culpa- me frote el trasero realmente me dolió y todo por andar pensando tonterías pase vergüenza ante un extraño.

Bien ahora de dejar la vergüenza de lado y mirar al frente con orgullo y dignidad como si nada hubiera pasado, pero me quede sorprendida al ver a tremendo chico Ingles, al parecer ahora de un cuerpazo de infarto con su pelo rojizo y ojos aguamarina, mas bien conocido como Sabaku no Gara, que demonios hace aquí mi ex y amor de secundaria.

ACLARACION: GARA es un chico que apareció antes de KIBA aclaro eso!


	12. Chapter 12

Que mierda hace Gaara aquí, creí que no lo volvería a ver jamás, ughh enzima me lo tuve que encontrar en un momento tan bochornoso, ojala y ni si quiera me recuerde… Eso no importa ahora deja de decir tonterías Sakura ya no eres la niña tonta de 13 años, ahora eres una mujer hecha y derecha, no ahí porque ser tímida. Dije para mi misma, para luego mirarlo como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir mi camino.

_Sa…kura, Sakura Haruno, verdad?- me pregunto sorprendido

Mierda al parecer si me recuerda y yo que quería hacer como si no lo conociera.

_Mmm si, acaso nos conocemos?

_S…si no me recuerdas, soy yo Gaara

_Gaara?- pregunto inclinado mi cabeza hacia un costado

_Sabaku no Gara, de la secundaria, recuerdas?

_Aaa… claro ya recuerdo- dije de mala gana

_Veo que has cambiado, estas mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba.

_Pues que te digo, los años me han sentado bien

_Si lo veo aunque en ciertas cosas no has cambiado jaja sigues igual de modesta… como siempre- solo ignore su comentario

Que incomodo, acaso que cree que podríamos hablar como si nada

_Porque eres así de fría conmigo… se que me fui pero intente llamarte, hasta te escribí cartas y nunca contestaste.

_No seas ridículo te fuiste sin decir nada, apoco y crees que yo quería volver a saber de ti.

Dije para retomar mi camino a la cafetería, pero el tomo mi brazo y me detuvo.

_Espera Sakura, yo necesito explicarte porque me fui asi…

_Ya no me interesa, así que por tu bien suéltame- dije mirándolo mal

_Perdón-dijo mientras me soltaba-… pero por favor al menos escúchame has pasado 7 años y siempre eh querido explicarte que paso- note su tristeza y suspire frustrada.

_...Te escucho

_Gracias, pero te parece si te invito un café y hablamos?

_Ahora no puedo estoy ocupada

_Entonces mas tarde, tal ves las 8 en la cafetería que siempre nos reuníamos?

_No puedo hoy trabajo

_...Sakura si no quieres solo dilo, no hace falta que pongas escusas.

_Haa- Suspiro de frustración no son excusas

_Entonces reúnete conmigo!

_...BIEN!- dije ya cansada – entonces ve a mi trabajo, pediré un permiso para retirarme antes y hablamos ahí, contento!

_Si se que soy egoísta y te estoy molestando, enserio muchas gracias. A pero…

_Ahora que?- pregunte seria

_No se donde trabajas- dijo tímido- me das la dirección?

_ En el Pavillon Ledoyen

_Wou…-dijo sorprendido- bien entonces te veo ahí Saku

_Para ti soy Sakura, que no se te olvide.

_Jaja ni el tiempo ah cambiado ese carácter de fierra, eso siempre fue unas de las cosas que mas me ha gustado de ti

_Como digas… me marcho

Seguí mi camino sin permitirle decir nada. Pedí mi café y el jugo, para luego dirigirme hasta la tía quería terminar las comprar rápido eh irme a casa.

_Al fin regresas querida- me dijo ella mientras le entregaba su jugo- había mucha gente?

_No pero…- me miro esperando que continuara- me encontré a Gaara en el camino- dije para luego sentarme

_No puedo creerlo- dijo sorprendida- Gaara el chico con cara de porcelana… tu ex de secundaria?

_Hmp… el mismo- dije mirando hacia un costado, ignorando las cosas que decía la Tsunade

Maldición como es posible que me afecte ver a hace idiota ahora, ya paso mucho tiempo no debería ser así, ahora soy una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, no se para que acepte encontrarme con el. Joder enzima esta guapísimo al verlo no pude evitar sentir esas estúpidas sensaciones, bueno fue mi primer amor pero aun así no lo perdono… Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note que la tía me hablaba, hasta que jalo mi mano para intentando llamar mi atención.

_Que sucede ti…- gire mi cabeza y vi a Sasuke a su lado mirándome con una sonrisa

_Hola Sakura, como estas?- me sorprendió, que hace el aquí

_Al parecer distraída doctor- rio mi tía

_Hola Sasuke- dije aun algo sorprendida- lo siento no te vi llegar, que haces aquí?

_Dice que vino a comprar unas cosas para su viaje, ahí querida se nota que estabas en las nubes ni siquiera escuchaste lo que decíamos- me responde Tsunade

_Tal ves no ah dormido bien- le dijo a mi tía mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de lado

_No es eso querido, aun sigue en shock después de rencontrarse con "el amor de su vida"- dijo ella entre risas

Mi mandíbula se desencajo al escuchar eso y ver como se borraba la sonrisa de Sasuke fruncía el ceño nunca lo había visto así, no me jodan a caso esta celoso?... no, eso es imposible ya aclaramos que lo nuestro es solo sexo y pusimos reglas… mierda porque la tía tubo que decir eso.

_Creo que ese comentario esta de mas, no crees tía?- dije mirándola seria

_Jaja bueno, bueno no te enojes- dijo levantándose de su asiento- iré al tocador, así retomamos las compras espérenme aquí chicos.

_Claro Tsunade- dijo Sasuke serio

Que incomodo, joder acaso es el día de incomodemos a Sakura o algo así, enzima el no deja de verme fijamente, mientras se sienta a mi lado.

_Wou así que el amor de tu vida- rio sin gracia- ¿Qué lindo, verdad?- mierda porque me sigue mirando enojado

_SI, algo así- dije confundida

El se mantuvo mudo y me miraba, luego de un rato su excreción cambio y hablo

_Cambiando de tema! Que te parece si voy a tu trabajo y cenamos ahí- dijo con una sonrisa- como sabes estaré fuera unos días y te extrañare…. Bu…Bueno ya sabes que extrañare de ti- dije riendo nervioso y se sonrojo.

Espera Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado? No es posible seguro la falta de sueño me afecto

_Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo un comprom…

_A claro… seguro saldrás con "el amor de tu vida", verdad?- dijo sarcástico

_Oye Sasuke eso no es de tu incumbencia, no se porque te pones así si ya aclaramos que tú y yo solo somos amigos…. Bueno ya sabes amigos con derecho a rose- dije incomoda

_ Cierto que tonto, error mío- ahí dios que con esa cara de… dolido?

_No…- iba a responderle pero la tía llego y me interrumpió

_Bien ahora si nos vamos Sakura

_Yo igual, nos vemos Tsunade, la espero en su próximo control

_Claro que si doctor que le vaya bien- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

Vi que el se iba y me levante para seguir recorriendo algunas tiendas, mientras Tsunade compraba algunas cosas me quede pensando, que mierda fue eso, Sasuke se fue sin despedirse y enzima lo mas raro fueron sus reacciones que significa todo eso y lo peor es que me siento pésimo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Maldición solo son alucinaciones mías necesito dormir un rato.

Terminamos de comprar y nos fuimos a casa, mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso hoy y ni ah siquiera terminado el día.

AMMM o.o les esta gustando la historia? realmente nose jaja espero que si gracias por el chicos disfruten o.o7


End file.
